In integrated circuit (IC) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) is an emerging technology for next generation non-volatile memory devices. RRAM refers to a memory structure including an array of RRAM cells each storing a bit of data using resistance, rather than electronic charge. In some applications, a RRAM cell includes a resistance variable layer, which is an insulating material capable of being configured to provide a conductive path through a filament formed after application of a predetermined threshold voltage. Once the filament is formed, the filament is operable to be set (i.e., re-formed, resulting in a lower resistance across the RRAM cell) or reset (i.e., broken, resulting in a high resistance across the RRAM) by appropriately applied voltages. The low and high resistance states thus are utilized to indicate a digital signal of “1” or “0,” and thereby provide a non-volatile memory cell that can store a bit.